The handling and storage of components for scaffolding which is used in the building trade, such as, for example, for laying brick, applying siding to the side of a building and painting, has always created a problem because such components are difficult to handle in an orderly manner during erection and dismantling and for storing. Efforts have been made for storing such components upon a rack which can be lifted to the desired level when the scaffolding is being erected or dismantled and this type of rack has made it possible to erect or dismantle right from the rack so that the components are handled once from tear down to erection.
Also, such racks have made it much easier to move the components from the yard where they are stored to the job and back.
One of the problems has been that the scaffolding, frames forming one part of the scaffold and constructed of two spaced legs connected together by braces, frequently had the tendency of sliding off the rack through an open end provided for easily removing the frames as the scaffolding is being erected.
Another problem has always been the storage of the elongated braces in a position from which they can be easily removed from the rack for connecting the two side frames together as the erection took place. Scaffolding is frequently erected on bare soil so that the legs of the scaffolding have a tendency to sink into the soil, thus disturbing the level of the scaffolding. As a result, base plates are placed on the soil under the scaffolding legs so as to eliminate the legs sinking into the soil. A problem has existed in the storage of such base plates on the same rack with the other components of the scaffolding so as to be accessible when needed.
The present invention provides an improved scaffolding rack which solves the above problems.